A Sober Kiss At A Drunken Party
by EdgeofDarkness
Summary: I know, a sucky title. anyway, Gaara is visiting Konoha, Naruto throws a party, and Lee sneaks out. Gaara/Lee T for boy/boy kissing and slight launguage. YAOI. you were warned.


Gaara and Lee

**Title: A Sober Kiss at a Drunken Party**

**Summary: **Gaara and his siblings come to visit. Naruto is now the Hokage, so he throws them a huge party. Lee escapes from it briefly, and so does Gaara.

**Warnings: **yaoi or slash, however you put it. Boy/boy kissing. Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN! WAH! But if I did, Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, and Lee would all have lots of foursomes. Lol. Sorry, tad hyper and perverted at the moment. Enjoy!**

Lee rubbed his eyes tiredly. Sure, he was full of youthful exuberance in front of Naruto and Gaara. But everyone was youthful with the two Kage's around.

Now that he had managed to escape from the party Naruto had _insisted_ on throwing for Gaara's visit to Konoha he could relax and mellow out.

But that was their Hokage. Always acting like a child. Lee chuckled and shook his head.

He looked up at the stars. He could clearly hear the party going on, as it had since Gaara and his siblings had arrived in Konoha at noon.

He chuckled again at the thought that hardly anyone would be awake before late in the day after the party.

"What is so funny?" Lee recognized Gaara's monotone anywhere.

He looked at the redhead out of the corner of his eye.

"Just thinking about the hangovers the village is going to have tomorrow." He said truthfully.

"Not of your own though?" Gaara asked, giving Rock Lee a sideways glance.

Lee laughed. "No. I haven't touched a glass of sake. And what of you, Lord Kazekage?" Lee asked, suddenly remembering who it was he was standing next to and talking with.

Gaara sighed. "Don't call me that Lee. And you know I don't drink." Gaara said, turning to the Leaf Ninja.

Lee laughed and Gaara found himself enjoying the sound.

"Of course Gaara. Guess you haven't changed much huh?" Lee asked.

Gaara shook his head.

"No." He said softly. Then a thought came to him.

"I saw Sakura with Sasuke. Did you two ever get together?" Gaara wondered why he even _cared_. He was the Kazekage! He _didn't_ care about Lee's love life…but he knew that was a lie.

Lee shrugged. "No…nothing ever happened with Sakura and me…" He said.

"You don't sound very sad." Gaara said. And then to both he and Lee's surprise, his hand moved to Lee's arm.

"_Hm, this should get interesting!"_ Shakaku laughed in Gaara's head.

"No, I guess I'm not...I stopped loving her long before she picked Sasuke." Lee admitted, starring at Gaara's hand on his arm.

"Why?" Gaara asked, moving his hand up Lee's arm to his shoulder. Or rather, Shakaku moved his hand.

Lee blushed a little at the close contact. "I think…I think I fell in love with some one else." Lee said softly.

Gaara's body moved closer. "Who?" Gaara asked. Shakaku laughed heartily in his head.

Lee's blush darkened. Gaara decided he looked a lot like that black haired female ninja that was always fawning over Naruto.

Shakaku took the initiative and moved Gaara's feet so he was even closer to the black haired man.

"_Why are you doing this?"_ Gaara asked his demon.

"_**Because you're boring. And so I'm bored. And you're always telling me to entertain myself, so I am."**_ The raccoon answered.

"Tell me who." Gaara said, his mind once again focused on Lee.

Their faces were very close now.

"You." Lee said softly, and then he moved his face forward and kissed Gaara.

Gaara kissed back, of his own accord. His other hand moved up and then both his hands moved behind Lee's neck. Lee put his strong arms around Gaara's waist. He had never noticed it before, but Gaara was very thin. Not in an unhealthy way.

When they broke apart, Lee started to trail kisses over Gaara's jaw and then down his neck.

"Lee! Come in and party!" A clearly drunk Gai Sensei shouted at his student.

They jumped apart.

Gai went back inside, seemingly having already forgotten about Lee.

"Meddlesome mother hen." Gaara murmured.

Lee laughed. "I think this time; I have to agree with you." He said.

Gaara smiled, a real honest-to-goodness smile, and kissed Lee again, gently this time.

"Let's go back in, before anyone else comes looking." Gaara said, leading Lee back into the party by his hand.

Lee smiled and let Gaara lead him. They didn't dance, nor drink when they got back in.

But they did stand against the wall, Gaara held tightly to Lee's chest.

Maybe, Lee decided, the party wasn't _that_ bad an idea.

**A/N Ugh. Don't you hate it when you get ideas for one-shots, while you're also trying to write a couple of stories? I DO! Anyway, it's been WAY too long since I've done a Naruto thing.**

**Please review!!**


End file.
